


Home

by AtOnceUponSomeChaos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, daddy!pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtOnceUponSomeChaos/pseuds/AtOnceUponSomeChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where daddy!Hook happens in an nontraditional way...</p><p>This was initially meant to be a birthday fic for Lena (lenfaz) and then I realized to tell the story I wanted to, it would be novel length and I don’t have time to tell that story now (I think I told her, perhaps, by 2017…) So this is a canon divergent  ficlet “prequel,” that will likely never be continued (because I’d have to rewrite all of season 2), but I’m going to post it anyway, because Lena loves daddy!pirate….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).



> How one (canon divergent) event changed the course of Hook’s life...

 

 

* * *

 

The nudge is so soft, Killian almost misses it. Almost.

His hook reaches behind him instinctively, snagging the clothes of the person brazen enough to steal from him as he pulls his sword.

“You dare—” His words cut off as he eyes the thief. It’s a child, a young one, six or seven years at the most. It is so filthy he cannot discern if it’s male or female, though its clothing—other than being dirty—is still in good repair. The terror in its eyes is nothing he has not seen before, but having that terror blend with courageous defiance, particularly in one so young, is something new. “Do you know who I am, child?” It looks away, not meeting his eyes and he resists the urge to shake it. “A bit of advice: it’s best to answer the man holding your life in his hands.”

The child glares at him. “Yer Cap’in ‘ook.”

“So you’ve heard of me. Tell me then, why would you steal from a ruthless pirate known for killing those who cross him?”

The child shakes, though it still wears the mask of false bravado— _quite impressive, really_. “I done it cuz ‘e told me too. Or I won’t get ta eat.”

Killian is not prepared for the surge of protectiveness he suddenly feels for this urchin—the brave victim of a bloody coward. _Bad form, mate._ He contains his rage, but just barely. “And if this man was to meet an untimely end and was no longer a part of your life, would that bother you?”

“But ‘ooh would feed me if ‘e’s dead?”

He doesn’t think of the ramifications. “I would. That is, if you’re not afraid of sailing on a pirate ship.”

The man—he runs a brothel, a filthy one—does not live out the night.

He only hopes by bringing the child back to Neverland, he has not given it a worse fate than the one awaiting it in this land.

 

* * *

 

Her name is Lia, and Killian wonders if his brother guided him to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Thoughts?


End file.
